Nightcrawler: Double Vision
by Nightcrawler ZERO
Summary: Nightcrawler meets a mirror image of himself living a very different life, and begins to question his choices.
1. Default Chapter

NIGHTCRAWLER: DOUBLE VISION  
Issue #1:   
  
Page 1  
  
p1:   
Large splash panel of a sentinel, realing back over a small vilage that looks like it's in a   
war-torn area. Archangel drives a metal pole into the Sentinel's eye, and Wolverine is hanging by  
his claws from it's chest. Iceman is freezing it's hand, while Nightcrawler tears out wires from   
an open patch of the Sentinel's armor.  
  
SUBTITLE:   
Winzeldorf, Germany  
  
Page 2  
  
p1:   
The Sentinel has fallen to the ground. Wolverine sits on top of it, while the others stand   
around.   
  
WARREN: I think that's the last of them.  
  
WOLVERINE: No more? And I was just beginning to enjoy this!  
  
p2:   
Nightcrawler looks over the burning village to see a crowd gathering outside of a church,   
and without realizing it, begins walking toward it.  
  
p3:   
Stacy X grabs Nightcrawler by the arm.  
  
STACY: Where do you think you're going?  
  
KURT: To...   
  
p4:   
Warren looks over at them.  
  
WARREN: Go ahead, Kurt.  
  
STACY: WHAAAAAAAT???  
  
p5:   
Warren looks at Stacy, as Kurt goes to join the crowd.  
  
WARREN: He's just watched his hometown be raided by Sentinels. He needs some time to reflect.   
(Linked bubble)Sometimes, we all do.  
  
Page 3  
  
p1:   
Nightcrawler walks into the small church, and takes a seat in the back row.   
  
p2:   
he watches as villagers, all singed, cut or dirty from the attacks, file in.   
  
p3:   
Kurt raises his head.   
  
p4:   
same as 3, but now he has a look of shock and horror on his face.  
  
p5:   
Nightcrawler looks up to see himself, in full priestly attire, giving Mass.  
  
CREDITS  
  
Page 4  
  
p1:   
Nightcrawler, stumbling out the backdoor  
  
NARRATION (Kurt): Never did I expect to see this.  
  
p2:   
Nightcrawler outside the church, leaning against the wall  
  
NARRATION (Kurt): I thought that chapter of my life was finished.  
  
p3:   
Nightcrawler, looking at a sign out front-   
  
SIGN:   
St. Peter's Catholic Church.   
Masses: 7:30, 8:30, 10:30.   
Pastor- Father Kurt Wagner.  
  
NARRATION (Kurt): But then, nothing can be that simple, can it?  
  
p4:   
Kurt Glances over at the Rectory next door to the church  
  
p5:   
Same background, but Kurt is now replaced with a distinctive Bamf! cloud.  
  
Page 5  
  
p1:   
Close up on the rectory doorknob. A furry blue hand pushes a key into the lock.   
  
p2:   
Zoom out as Father Kurt pulls the door open.  
  
p3:  
Father Kurt looks into the dark room. There is a pair of glowing yellow eyes  
  
FATHER KURT: whoever's in there... *translated from German  
  
p4:   
Father Kurt leaps at the intruder  
  
FATHER KURT: .. had better leave!  
  
p5:  
He hits the wall, as smoke rises around him  
  
p6:  
The intruder leaps at and tackles Father Kurt  
  
p7: The two struggle until they wind up in the light. Father Kurt looks up to see Nightcrawler   
is the intruder.  
  
NIGHTCRAWLER: Surprise!  
  
Page 6  
  
p1: The lights are on, and Father Kurt and Nightcrawler sit, drinking tea  
  
SUBTITLE: Later.....  
  
FATHER KURT: .. It was the X-Corp mission that changed my life forever. There was a bomb on the   
Blackbird, and Chamber was unconcious  
  
p2: Close up on Father Kurt  
  
FATHER KURT: I tried to save him, but I lost him in the 'port. That's how I ended up here.  
  
p3: Nightcrawler looks over to Father Kurt.  
  
NIGHTCRAWLER: But Jono survived. He 'ported with me. To Feuer Langhagen's home. He's left the   
team since.  
  
p4: Father Kurt, cleaning up the tea.   
  
FATHER KURT: He's a smart boy. I knew he would, one day.  
  
p5: Nightcrawler stands up, obviously annoyed at Father Kurt's remark.  
  
NIGHTCRAWLER: Come with me.  
  
FATHER KURT: Where are we going?  
  
p6: Close up on Nightcralwer  
  
NIGHTCRAWLER: To find out how this happened.  
  
Page 7  
  
p1: At the blackbird, Father Kurt and Nightcrawler are talking to the team  
  
NIGHTCRAWLER: .. so that's how it happened.  
  
JUGGERNAUT: Great. Two Goblins. And one's a Bible Thumper.  
  
p2: A very angry Father Kurt moves towards Juggernaut.  
  
FATHER KURT: Don't disrespect the Holy Book!  
  
p3: Nightcrawler holds father Kurt back by the arm.  
  
NIGHTCRAWLER: That was a bit uncalled for, Cain. (Linked bubble) And as for you, X-Men don't   
attack other X-Men.  
  
p4: Father Kurt, annoyed, looks back at Kurt.  
  
FATHER KURT: Since when have angels welcomed the devil with open arms?  
  
p5: Father Kurt Walks away  
  
FATHER KURT: Besides, I'm not an X-Man anymore  
  
p6: Long panel of the X-Men, all looking dissapointed.  
  
p7: Close up on Stacy X.  
  
STACY X: Well, I'd say that went over just great.   
  
p8: Closeup on Northstar  
  
NORTHSTAR: Love your diplomacy, Dome-head.  
  
Page 8:   
  
p1: Nightcrawler chases after Father Kurt  
  
NIGHTCRAWLER: Wait!!!  
  
p2: Father Kurt turns around.  
  
FATHER KURT: What!?!  
  
p3: Nightcrawler can be seen over Father Kurt's shoulder  
  
NIGHTCRAWLER: You can't turn your back on us!  
  
FATHER KURT: I'm not an X-Man anymore!  
  
p4: Kurt, now angry, grabs Father Kurt.  
  
NIGHTCRAWLER: Can you turn your back on your parish?! (Linked bubble) Someone sent Sentinels   
to kill mutants. In this Village.   
  
p5: Nightcrawler leans in closer to Father Kurt.  
  
NIGHTCRAWLER: Your Village.  
  
p6: Nightcrawler begins walking away.  
  
NIGHTCRAWLER: If this is what I was going to become, I'm glad I left the priesthood.  
  
p7: Tight shot on Father Kurt, who now looks very ashamed.  
  
Page 9:  
  
p1: At the Blackbird, Archangel is laying out the mission plan.  
  
WARREN: Okay. Our goal is to find out who's been getting their hands on Sentinel technology.  
  
p2: Warren looks over at Wolverine  
  
WARREN: Any Ideas?  
  
p3: Logan looks back at Archangel with a grin  
  
LOGAN: What makes you think I know?  
  
WARREN: You always do.  
  
p4: Logan stands up.  
  
LOGAN: I checked out some bars while the elf was of praying.  
  
WARREN: Hence, why you weren't helping with the cleanup.  
  
p5. Closeup on Logan  
  
LOGAN: I'm a busy many. Charlie's got me booked on two teams. (Linked bubble) I could use a   
break, too.  
  
p6. Logan pulls a newspaper out of his jacket.   
  
LOGAN: Anyway, I picked up a paper.   
  
p7: Close up on the paper. There's a picture of an angry looking man, with dark, but graying  
hair, and an beady eyes. His thick eyebrows almost meet. He has a square jaw, and a scowl.  
  
Page 10:  
  
p1: Nightcrawler walks back to the group, and Father Kurt jogs to keep up with him.  
  
p2: Wolverine holds out the paper.   
  
LOGAN: Either of you know who this is?  
  
p3: Father Kurt snatches the paper away.   
  
FATHER KURT: That's Johann Mainz!  
  
LOGAN: Exactly.  
  
p4. Logan turns to the rest of the team.  
  
LOGAN: He heads an organization called the Fist of Purity. Of course, it was outlawed by the   
German government.  
  
p5. Profile of Wolverine, lighting a cigar.  
  
LOGAN: It mirrored the Nazi party to closely, and Nazi's are outlawed here.  
  
p6. Shot of Father Kurt stepping forward.  
  
FATHER KURT: That hasn't stopped him. He just went underground.   
  
p7. Close up on Warren, looking all determined.  
  
WARREN: Then we'll just have to stop him  
  
Page 11:  
  
p1. The Cockpit of the Blackbird. Father Kurt buckles in.  
  
p2. At the door of the plane, Nightcrawler is Arguing with Archangel.  
  
NIGHTCRAWLER: Why do I have to go back? This is my Hometown!  
  
p3. Same, but perhaps from a different angle  
  
WARREN: I know, but this situation... it needs looking into.   
  
p4. Behind Kurt as he walks into the hanger.  
  
NIGHTCRAWLER: Right. I'll say "Hi" to the Professor.  
  
p5. The hatch slams, perhaps a little quicker and louder than normal. Archangel jumps back,   
obviously getting Kurt's message.  
  
p6: Kurt Buckles in  
  
NIGHTCRAWLER: Just great..  
  
p7: Nightcrawler grabs the controls.  
  
NIGHTCRAWLER: (Trying to smile) Miss the institute?  
  
p8: The Blackbird streaks across the sky  
  
Page 12:  
  
p1: Two skinheads stand outside a warehouse with AK-47's.  
  
p2: Pull back to show Archangel, Havok, Northstar and Stacy X In the shadows.   
  
WARREN: This is Archangel to Iceman. Do you copy?  
  
p3: On the other side of the Building, Iceman, Husk, Wolverine and Juggernaut lurk in the   
darkness.  
  
BOBBY: We copy. Going ahead with the plan?  
  
p4: Back to Warren's team  
  
WARREN: Yeah. You guys take care of the guards. We'll work on the door.  
  
p5: Iceman's team running at the guards. Husk is "husking" into a metal form, Iceman is frosted,  
and Wolverine's claws are extended.  
  
p6: A skinhead calls for backup on a walkie talkie.  
  
SKINHEAD: We're gonna need six teams. Fast.   
  
Page 13:  
  
p7: Shot of fully armed Skinheads rushing forward.  
  
p8: Iceman's team thrashing the guards, Warren's group slips by in the background.  
  
p9 : The Door opens, and Angel looks in shock to see Johann Mainz  
  
p10: Close up on Johann's hand. He has a small, metallic orb in it.  
  
Page 14:   
  
p1: The Blackbird lands on the front lawn of the Xavier institute.  
  
p2: Nightcrawler steps out of the jet, and is greated by Xavier, Jean, and Beast  
  
p3: Nightcrawler is now out of the Jet, and looks to Xavier.  
  
XAVIER: Is the mission over already? Where are the others?  
  
p4: close up on Nightcrawler  
  
NIGHTCRAWLER: Well, there was an unexpected change of plans  
  
p5: Close up on Jean  
  
JEAN: Like what?  
  
p6: Father Kurt, standing on the steps, coming out of the Blackbird  
  
NIGHTCRAWLER (off panel): Like that.  
  
Page 15:  
  
p1: Long shot of the inside of Beast's lab. Behind Beast, Nightcrawler, and Father Kurt.  
There is a very large display screen.  
  
p2: Close up on Beast, with Nightcrawler clearly visible over his shoulder.  
  
BEAST: ...... and our quandry has been solved!  
  
NIGHTCRAWLER: Excuse me?  
  
p2: Behind all three. The screen show two identicle, repeating curves.  
  
BEAST: Teleporting is somewhat complicated, but it involves matching frequencies along   
interdimensional-lines.  
  
FATHER KURT: In English, Hank?  
  
BEAST: What? and have you understand me? How do you think I keep my rep as the "Smart one?"  
  
p3: Close-up on the screen. Beast's finger points from offstage, Nightcrawler's head is in full view.  
  
BEAST: What you need to know is that the top line is the frequency to the dimension you travel   
through, and the bottom is the frequency you use to teleport.  
  
NIGHTCRAWLER: They're exactly the same.  
  
p4: The same frquencies, but there is a huge spike in the top one.  
  
BEAST: On the contrary. Every hour or so, this happens. By chance you've avoided it all your life,   
but when you hit it........ that's when the fun starts.  
  
p5: Closeup on Father Kurt.  
  
FATHER KURT: So..... which one of us is the REAL Kurt Wagner?  
  
p6: Close-up on a grinning Beast, but not so close as to block out the two Kurts.  
  
BEAST: Both of you.  
  
NIGHTCRAWLER: Now we know what to do about understaffing........  
  
Page 16:   
  
p1: Nightcrawler and Father Kurt walking in the courtyard, some students are around.   
  
FATHER KURT: You know, at times, I miss this life.  
  
NIGHTCRAWLER: What?  
  
p2: Differnt angle of the two, although Nightcrawler is definately paying attention to   
father Kurt.  
  
FATHER KURT: Being an X-Man- that was the only time I truly felt complete.  
  
p3: Nightcrawler looking at Father Kurt.  
  
NIGHTCRAWLER: We all need to find what makes us happy.  
  
p4: Father Kurt, looking away  
  
FATHER KURT: Why haven't I found it yet?  
  
p5: Xavier and Cyclops, moving down the Hallways to the Cerebra room.  
  
XAVIER: Hank just handed me his report on the two Kurts.  
  
CYCLOPS: We should probably watch out for this.  
  
p6: Xavier puts on the Cerebra helmet.  
  
XAVIER: How? Stop him from using his gifts? There's not much risk of it happenning again.  
  
p7: Xavier leans forward.  
  
CYCLOPS: What's wrong?  
  
XAVIER: It's Warren's team....  
  
p8: Xavier removes the helmet.  
  
CYCLOPS: Should I gather my team?  
  
XAVIER: No.. Kurt should handle this.  
  
Page 17:  
  
p1: The Blackbird touches down on a field outside the complex  
  
p2: Cockpit veiw. Nightcrawler points to the guards. Father Kurt is beside him. His priest   
clothes have been replaced by a blck leather suit, with a white circle over the left side  
of his chest, and a black X through it. The suit also features the collar chip.  
  
NIGHTCRAWLER: I'll take care of them!  
  
p3. Behind the two guards, Kurt appears in a cloud of fire and Brimstone, cracking the   
guard's heads together.  
  
NIGHTCRAWLER: Good night!  
  
p4. Father Kurt walks over to Nightcrawler.   
  
FATHER KURT: Ready?  
  
p5: The Two Kurt Wagners clasp hands.  
  
NIGHTCRAWLER: You bet!  
  
p6: same shot as p5, but Nightcrawletr and Father Kurt are replaced by a cloud of smoke.  
  
Page 18:   
  
p1: The two Kurts appear inside Mainz's warehouse.   
  
NIGHTCRAWLER: Now to find the others.......  
  
FATHER KURT: You know, for the people who captured the X-Men, their security seems a little.....  
lax.  
  
p2: The two Kurt's look up to see A sentinel moving out of the shadows?  
  
NIGHTCRAWLER: Lax, you say?   
  
p3: The Kurts leap into action, striking at the Sentinel with pieces of Debris.  
  
NIGHTCRAWLER: Great design, huh? Nothing strikes fear into the hearts of mutants like a pink   
and purple paint job!  
  
p4: A tentacle fires out of the sentinel's wrist.  
  
p5: That Tentacle wraps itself around Nightcrawler  
  
NIGHTCRAWLER: Get out of here! You have to save the others!  
  
p6: Father Kurt teleports away.   
  
p7: The Sentinel walks way, carrying Nightcrawler in its grasp  
  
p8: Father Kurt, in the shadows  
  
FATHER KURT: THis isn't over yet.  
  
Page 19:  
  
p1: The Sentinel drops Nightcrawler.   
  
NIGHTCRAWLER: I'm out of here..  
  
p2: Nightcrawler looks up to see Johann Mainz, standing in front of him, the metal orb in his   
hand. The other X-men are strapped to the walls around him, high above.  
  
MAINZ: You'll find your powers useless, X-Man. This orb makes sure of that.  
  
p3: Closeup on Nightcrawler.  
  
NIGHTCRAWLER: What.... do you want with us?  
  
p4: Mainz, looking sinister, towering over Kurt  
  
MAINZ: Your death! You X-men have been a thorn in my side, and in the side of others like me  
for too long.  
  
NIGHTCRAWLER: So we've heard....  
  
p5: In an observation room, Father Kurt Leaps out at the thug watching the moniters.   
  
p6: Father Kurt Hold the thug by the collar, and stares down at him.   
  
FATHER KURT: Where are the X-Men?  
  
THUG: You can't get there in time to save them....  
  
p7: on the screen, Mainz Lifts a pistol, and points it at Nightcrawler.  
  
MAINZ: You won't bother us any more.........  
  
p8: Father Kurt, in the Thug's face.  
  
FATHER KURT: That power-blocker doesn't reah here, does it? This is going to be a one-way trip  
  
p9: Father Kurt Teleports away.  
  
PAGE 20:  
  
p1: Mainz grins evily, as a bullet comes out of his gun, visible, as if in slow motion.  
  
p2: Father Kurt appears in front of Nightcrawler, Hurling a shard of metal in the process.  
  
p3: The Shard of Metal rips through the metal orb.  
  
p4: Closeup on Juggernaut's hand as he rips his shackle off.  
  
p5: The bullet Hits father Kurt.  
  
p6: Nightcrawler holds Father Kurt  
  
NIGHTCRAWLER: Why did you....  
  
p7: Father Kurt looks up at him.  
  
FATHER KURT: You've found your place in life. I never did.....  
  
p8: Nightcrawler looks down at Father Kurt.  
  
FATHER KURT: Always remember your friends. They make life worth living........ Good bye,   
Kurt Wagner.  
  
p9: Nightcrawler looks down at Father Kurt, who now lies limp, his eyes rolled back. He's dead.  
  
PAGE 21:  
  
p1: Front View of Nightcrawler, looking down. The Sun sets in the background. He's in a suit,   
and Archangel stands behind him, also in a suit.  
  
WARREN: ... Cain never told us what happened to Mainz, but by the grin on his face, I don't think  
we'll have to worry about him anymore.  
  
p2: The shot turns behind, and we now see that they are in a graveyard. Warren Walks away.  
  
WARREN: I see. You need to be alon. We'll be waiting in the Blackbird.  
  
p3: Nightcrawler looks down at a grave stone, which reads "Father Kurt Wagner".  
  
NARRATION: Today, a part of me died. A part of me that I never knew was there.  
  
p4: side view of Nightcrawler, looking upward.  
  
NARRATION: But a chapter of my life has ended, and a new one is beginning.  
  
p5: Large shot of Nightcrawler walking away, the sun setting behind him.  
  
NARRATION: But now I know that I've had what I needed to be happy all along.  
  
NARRATION: I had my friends- THE X-MEN!  
  
The End. 


	2. Author Notes

Nightcrawler: Double Vision Author's Notes  
  
This is an idea that has been brewing in my mind for some time. On message boards   
such as X-Fan and Nightscrawlers, many people who believe that Priest Kurt was a bad idea   
(I subscribe to that belief) had posted theories that Priest Crawler was a Skrull imposter,   
or an evil twin, since his characterization was a complete departure from his previous self.  
  
The idea for this particular fic was sparked there, but it never moved beyond drawings  
of Classic and Priest Nightcrawlers battling. Then my true inspiration came- an episode of  
"Star Trek: The Next Generation." It was an epidode which dealt with Commander Riker's past.  
eight years prior to the debut of the series, he had been serving on an outpost. When situations   
became hazardous, the outpost team evacuated. Riker was the last to leave the planet, and an   
error in the transporter caused him to split into two people: One who made it off the planet,  
and one who didn't. This look at how different situations can change a person led to the   
setup for this fic.  
  
I decded to use the blind teleport from the X-Corps story arc (see Uncanny X-Men   
# 405 and 407 for details on the 'port) because the sheer distance of the jump easily exceeded  
his 3 mile limit. This made me wonder what caused that huge jump, and served as a good catylyst.  
  
When people make any life change, for better or for worse, they always will look back  
at what could have been. Kurt would have doubts about leaving the priesthood, and this story   
would lay those doubts to rest.  
  
I chose to write this in comic script format (modeled after the Uncanny X-Men 412 script  
posted on X-Fan by Chuck Austen) because I don't commit well to stories written in prose. (if   
you look at my other stories, you'll find a very large screenplay fic, and several unfinished   
prose fics) The comic format seemed most natural.  
  
Thank You for reading Nightcrawler: Double Vision. Please review.  
  
- Nightcrawler ZERO 


End file.
